Las flores del sol
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Keith/Ivan. Adiós, Keith-san —murmuró Ivan, tragándose todas las declaraciones de amor descabelladas que de vez en cuando habían alimentado sus noches más oscuras. No valía la pena decirlo a alguien que ya no escuchaba. A alguien muerto.


**Reto: **Funeral / Crack and Roll  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Situado en un post-series hipotético.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Angst/Romance

Quizás quieran leer lo que podría ser una precuela de este fic se llama "_Cien grullas_" aunque en realidad no es necesario para entender este fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Las flores del sol.<strong>

Ivan observó cómo su silueta parecía la de un monstruo reflejada sobre los temblorosos pétalos de las flores, con sus vibrantes colores ahora ya apagados debido a su figura, situada extrañamente frente a una Florería, radiante de sutiles aromas y figuras, todas aquellas que invocaban al amor en sus diversas formas. Se sentía extraño ahí parado y supo que el resto del mundo pensaba lo mismo cuando se atrevió a mirar por el reflejo de la ventanilla, los viandantes le dirigían miradas sorprendidas, incluso asustadas, pero él no podía culparlos cuando se marchaban aún cuchicheando para seguir caminando por la avenida, pues hasta a él le daría miedo toparse con un adolescente en sus fachas, sucio, desaliñado y probablemente con un rostro que no invitaría a nadie a acercarse, a menos que fuera por mera cortesía, como la de la encargada de la tienda, que quería echarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible para que no siguiera espantando a su clientela.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó la dudosa mujer, menuda como los lirios que se mecían a los lados de la entrada de la tienda, de donde seguía emanando ese perfume floral como una metáfora de la vida. Su visión se nubló por un instante al ser asaltado por ese pensamiento, las manos se cerraron en puños antes de que dirigiera sus ojos hacia la dependienta, asustada por la extrañeza del joven frente a su puerta.

—Unas flores —contestó, como si no fuera obvia la razón por la cual estaba parado ahí, observando la exótica variedad de especies, desde apagados lirios hasta hermosas rosas, de ésas que había visto comprar a Keith alguna vez.

—¿Cuáles te gustarían? ¿Son para tu novia? —las manos frágiles de su interlocutora señalaron a la inmensa variedad que los rodeaba, como si una pequeña jungla se hubiese situado en ese rincón olvidado de Sternbild, para recordarle que la naturaleza era mucho más bella que los cientos de rascacielos, brillantes por las noches como un mar de estrellas.

¿Para su novia? No, por supuesto que no, él no tenía novia y nunca la tendría tampoco, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no pudo comunicarle tales palabras a nadie, se volvieron difusos pensamientos bajo su flequillo y en sus ojos nublados, llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar. No, las flores no eran para una inexistente novia ni siquiera para una posible candidata. Eran para un hombre, un hombre que había significado mucho para él, tanto que el sentimiento amenazaba con destruirlo cada que su respiración exhalaba de nuevo ese aliento de vida, una que a él se le había escapado ya. Keith Goodman. Aquél a quien conoció cuando apenas era un aprendiz, aquél de quien se enamoró en un simple instante, una sonrisa y algunas palabras simples.

—No son para mi novia, pero sí para alguien importante —puntualizó y se tragó el resto de las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca, silenciosas confesiones que sólo él sabría durante toda su eternidad.

—Pues podrías llevarle... Hmmm, ¿rosas? Son lo más clásico. O lilias. O margaritas, depende de la chica —todas aquellas flores rebosaban un aspecto de vida, con frescas gotas de agua resbalando de sus florecillas, que casi parecían romperse en los colores del arcoiris bajo los penetrantes rayos del sol. Iván las miró durante algún tiempo, pensando aún, sopesando, recordando.

Keith había comprado rosas una vez. Rosas para una chica que le gustaba, una chica que Iván no conocía, pero que representaba la ruptura de sus sueños en mil pedazos, las esperanzas que comenzaron a surgir, cual semilla cuando lo conoció y que sólo aumentaron cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos, convirtiéndose él en un girasol, expectante de la luz que Keith irradiaba. Las rosas no le gustaban por eso y estaba seguro que quizás a Keith tampoco, por lo que había pasado, su final desafortunado que él no pudo evitar lamentar en lugar de arreglarse. Los lirios eran demasiado formales para alguien como él. Las lilias, las margaritas también. Demasiado blancas e inmóviles, tan diferentes del carácter alegre y despreocupado del hombre, a veces demasiado despreocupado.

El dolor amenazó con doblar sus ya de por sí temblorosas rodillas cuando extendió la mano hacia los girasoles, las flores del sol, colocados bajo una ventana del otro lado del lugar, estirándose con toda su fuerza en busca de un sol que nunca podrían alcanzar, justo como él. Eran vibrantes y hermosas, alegres y fuertes, siempre daban frutos. Eran perfectas para él. Compró una sola cuando miró hacia sus bolsillos y los encontró vacíos, la dependienta no hizo ningún comentario con tal de que se fuera. Luego, conseguido ya lo que iba a buscar, comenzó a vagar por las calles en busca del edificio donde mantenían el cuerpo, los restos de Keith Goodman que seguramente yacían bajo un letrero de _Descanse en paz_.

Durante el camino, sus hombros no dejaron de agitarse, presas del peso de los recuerdos y las esperanzas, derrumbándose en su interior cual vil pila de cartas. Nunca había esperado realmente que Keith le correspondiera, era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, de las miradas que a veces le dirigía cuando éste le explicaba cómo ser un buen héroe o de las sonrisas que, aún bien disimuladas, hasta Kotetsu era capaz de descifrar. Nunca había esperado nada realmente, pero eso no le impidió guardar en secreto sus sentimientos durante tantos años. Agredecer por los días en que ambos —todos— regresaban a salvo de sus misiones, se ponían a bromear y luego a despedirse. Esos pequeños momentos en los cuales lo escuchaba reírse a mandíbula batiente de algún chiste contado por Dragon Kid o cuando alzaba sus brazos para dar las gracias o decir buenas noches, cuando le veía saludar a las cámaras o hacer una captura exitosa, sonrisa en los labios —aunque él no pudiera verla, se la imaginaba—, eran todo lo que siempre necesitó, hasta ese día, claro.

Todavía no podía creer que fuera cierto, aún a pesar de haber pasado ya dos días del acontecimiento, tan sonado por toda la ciudad, los noticieros y los chismorreos. La lucha contra Ouroboros había llegado a su fin después de arduo trabajo, de años de estar persiguiendo a la organización, dominante de casi todo el país bajo las sombras. Wild Tiger y Barnaby habían dado con la cabecilla del grupo, nada más y nada menos que el jefe de la mafia y luego de que Lunatic había aparecido las cosas se habían salido de control. Ouroboros no sólo estaba compuesto de mafiosos y matones, había Next entre sus filas, Next que dieron batalla a todos los héroes, incluído el siempre misterioso Lunatic. Batalla y muerte a uno de ellos, Keith Goodman. _Sky High_.

Keith siempre se había tomado muy en serio su deber como héroe, siempre había gustado de proteger a la gente y gastaba todos sus esfuerzos en ello, por eso se enfrentó con vigor contra un Next que poseía la habilidad de paralizar el cuerpo durante escasos segundos, perdiendo en un desafortunado momento en el cual el héroe decidió volver la vista atrás al escuchar un grito, que dio pauta a su oponente para inmovilizarlo y darle el golpe de gracia, nada más y nada menos que con un revolver.

_No puede ser._ Su cuerpo se desplomó, sangrando profusamente del pecho hacia el vacío, ante la atenta mirada de todos los héroes por las pantallas que retransmitían el suceso por la ciudad. Ante los ojos atónitos de Ivan, que también luchaba contra otro Next que casi le dio el mismo destino —¿y por qué no?— y al que terminó en un accesso de rabia, de dolor, para ser detenido luego por Kotetsu, que tampoco se podía creer lo que había sucedido, lo que aún seguían reportando las cámaras de Hero TV. Keith yaciendo en el suelo de cualquier forma, la sangre derramándose por su pecho ya detenido, el cabello rubio que se asomaba por el casco desacomodado manchado de sangre y la sonrisa desvanecida, perdida para siempre en la eternidad.

Lo que sucedió después no tiene por qué contarse. Los héroes triunfaron a costa de sacrificar a uno. La ciudad regresó a la normalidad bajo el liderazgo del juez Petrov, que parecía encantado de la vida de condenar a todos los malhechores capturados y los funerales se pospusieron hasta que hubo un poco de calma. Los funerales, esos a donde se dirigía con paso entrecortado, como si fuese una sombra errante en medio de las miles de personas, aún comentando todo lo sucedido en la ciudad.

Apretó el girasol contra su pecho cuando llegó al edificio principal de la cadena de televisión para la que trabajaba y donde se celebraban los funerales. Una larga fila de personas lloraba en silencio fuera, esperando su turno para pasar a despedirse del héroe, del que ahora ya no era anónimo sino reconocido, la muerte como excusa de por medio.

Se acercó a la entrada y trató de pasar sin mediar palabra con nadie, ni las desconsoladas chiquillas que lloraban en los brazos de su madre ni los hombres consternados pero claramente hogareños a las puertas del lugar. El guardia, sin embargo, le impidió la entrada al no reconocerlo, estaba ya demasiado histérico por la cantidad de personas que había que cuidar e Ivan quiso engañarse pensando que quizás a él también le dolía la pérdida del hombre que adornaba todas las fotos del lugar. No obstante y aún aceptando esa excusa para justificar al policía, Ivan no cesó ni un momento en pedir que le dejaran entrar, con vehemencia usó todos los argumentos posibles e imposibles, la delicada flor batiéndose a cada exclamación que escapaba de sus labios.

Estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta y entrar a escondidas, justo como siempre hacía, como la sombra que era en la vida de todos, cuando Rock Bison lo reconoció y le pidió al guardia que lo dejara entrar, pues era un amigo suyo. Tan abstraído como estaba, Ivan no se molestó en dar las gracias y Antonio supo comprenderlo, pues sabía tan bien como todos lo que el pequeño —no, ya no tan pequeño— héroe de origami sentía por el despreocupado Keith.

Caminaron en silencio hacia los elevadores y permanecieron justo de ese modo hasta que llegaron al último piso, donde se llevaba a cabo toda la parafernalia que adornaba la muerte, desde los dolidos hasta los familiares, desde las flores hasta el incienso. Dentro, a Ivan no le sorprendió ver al resto de los Héroes, muchos de ellos impertérritos a simple vista, aunque con gruesas ojeras enmarcando sus ojos, como si hubiesen llorado largo rato la pérdida de ese hombre demasiado único y demasiado bueno como para ser de verdad. Y no, ya no lo era. Lo único que le molestó, sin embargo, fue lo irónica y absurdo de la situación. Aún cuando sus amigos estaban tristes, aunque quizás no tanto como él —¿cómo podrían estarlo?—, aún presentaban la estúpida formalidad del uniforme de héroes, las caras cubiertas y el maquillaje al pormayor. Kotetsu, sólo su antifaz. Barnaby, tal y como era. Y él también, claro. Él, también, sin una máscara, justo como ambos se habían conocido, tantos años trás.

Avanzó hasta encontrarse con el féretro en el centro de la estancia, oscura como boca de lobo, oscura como lo estaría su vida sin la sonrisa del otro, sin el optimismo que irradiaba a cada segundo, ya fuera por medio de una sonrisa o por su incansable labor en contra del mal. Una foto de Keith coronaba un altar un poco más atrás de donde su cuerpo descansaba, una foto donde John y él posaban para la cámara, justo en el parque de la ciudad. El corazón, sin embargo, no se le hizo un nudo hasta que no vio el cuerpo, pulcramente cuidado para que no se notara la muerte en él —y por un momento Ivan quiso creerlo, que Keith se levantaría sonriendo y diciendo que todo era una broma, que se había sentido muy solo fingiendo dentro de ese ataúd. El rostro sereno, los cabellos derramándose como olas de mar sobre la faz, los ojos cerrados y las manos, descansando suavemente sobre su pecho, enfundado en su traje de héroe, uno nuevo, seguro, pues le faltaba el impacto de bala.

El girasol tembló en su mano cuando lo levantó, como si quisiera mostrárselo. El resto de los presentes casi contuvo un suspiro, todos habían llevado flores mortuorias y sólo Ivan había adivinado que quería Keith en realidad. Porque a él le gustaban las cosas vibrantes, ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse cuando puso el girasol entre sus manos, le nublaron la vista y cayeron sobre el hombre, impertérrito como lo estaría siempre, aunque en un pasado lo habría ayudado a sonreír con alguna cosa, aunque fuese insustancial. La mano del joven héroe, ahora solo, se posó sobre la mejilla del otro, sobre su cabello, el último y primer tacto que se permitiría tener y ahí en cada rincón que tocaba, las lágrimas bañaban el tacto, casi limpiándolo para volver a purificar al héroe que había muerto por el bien de todos, todos aquellos que merecidamente le lloraban fuera y dentro de la estancia.

—Adiós, Keith-san —murmuró Ivan, tragándose todas las declaraciones de amor descabelladas que de vez en cuando habían alimentado sus noches más oscuras. No valía la pena decirlo a alguien que ya no escuchaba. No valía la pena decirlo a alguien que, de cualquier manera, no podría corresponderle.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, lo asaltó más que nunca la sensación de lo irreparable, de lo inevitable y supo que nunca, como otras veces, Keith se volvería para despedirse de él, ajeno a todos sus sentimientos y fantasías, agitando la mano para decir: Nos vemos pronto, muy pronto. Ya no habría pronto, ni risas, ni esperanzas secretas tras una sonrisa y él debía aceptarlo, eventualmente lo haría. Pero por ahora...

Un potente ladrido lo hizo salir de sus sombrías cavilaciones mientras se dirigía al elevador, ignorando las llamadas mudas en las miradas de sus compañeros héroes, quienes sin duda querrían regalarle algunas palabras de consuelo que no necesitaba, que no quería que reemplazaran el sentimiento de pérdida hacia Keith. Era John, por supuesto, John tratando de ir hacia él pero detenido por una correa, en las manos de quienes sin duda eran los padres del hombre ajeno a toda esa escena, si es que no había nada más allá de la muerte.

Ivan siguió avanzando con la misma intensidad con la que John luchaba, hasta poder soltarse y correr hacia él, como si pudiese comprender su dolor, compartirlo.

—¿Tú también lo extrañas? —inquirió él, acariciando la cabeza del animal, que ciertamente parecía alicaído, a pesar de querer lamerle la cara en su habitual gesto de saludo—. Yo también, John. Quizás más que tú.

El joven abrazó al animal dándose cuenta del ligero perfume que aún prevalecía ahí perteneciente a su dueño. ¿A dónde se llevarían a John? ¿Se acordaría del hombre con el que había pasado tanto tiempo después de algunos años? Ivan quería creer que sí, deseaba fervientemente que así fuera y cuando levantó los ojos hacia los del animal, acuosos por su naturaleza, pero tristes, supo que la única manera de que ese sueño se hiciera realidad era conservándolo a su lado, como la única prueba tangible de que había existido alguna vez un hombre llamado Keith Goodman, un héroe llamado Sky High y la primera y única persona que había penetrado en su corazón.

—Vamos a casa, John —dijo él y recibió un ladrido como respuesta. Nadie hizo nada por detenerlo cuando enfiló hacia el ascensor, mucho menos cuando salió del edificio rumbo a su apartamento.

Quizás no saldría de ahí en algunos días, o semanas, pero tendría a John a su lado para saber que no estaba solo y que todo lo vivido, doloroso o no, no había una ilusión.

**FIN.**


End file.
